degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DallasCubs/The Sadistic Richard Vickers
Characters Des as Richard Vickers Haylee as Becky Vickers Lincoln as Harry Wentworth Yazzy as Hannah Clark Daryl as Berry Stevens Meg as Lela Stevens Jake as Hal Wentworth Cheese as Sheila Wentworth Jessy as Brent Clark Chapter 1: The Party (This scene is at The Vicker's resident.) Richard: You guys enjoying this party? Hannah: yes! Brent: You have a nice sound system. Becky: I have to go upstairs. (Becky goes up stairs) Sheila: You have good statues Richard. Richard: Thanks! Hal: Sheila we should go. (Hal and Shelia leaves.) Berry: I am excited for a new business I am going to own Richard. Richard: What are you going to do. Lela: He is going to own a HVAC company. Harry: Where is the restroom? Richard: Upstairs to the right. ( The party is over. Richard goes upstairs to catch his wife Becky cheat on him. The next day Richard wakes up at 5 in the morning and digs two huge pot hole on seperate sides of the beach and places a shovel in each. Richard returns home and wakes Becky.) Richard: Wake up sweetheart. Becky: What is going on. Richard: I got a suprise. ( Richard takes Becky to the Pot hole. richard pulls out his gun while she is not looking) Becky: What is this? Richard: Get inside and burry yourself untill your head is head deep. Becky: NO! Richard: Do as I said or you Die. (Becky burries herself deep untill her head was only exposed.) Richard: I know you had sex with Harry Wentworth yesterday. Becky: No I did not. Richard: Yes! I saw you for this reason I am punishing you. HAHAHA!. Rember to hold your breath. Becky: You are Crazy. To Be Continued! Chapter 2: Burried in Harry (Richard takes his truck and goes to Harry Wentworth's appartment. Richard rings the door bell and Harry slightly opens it.) Harry: What do you want this early in the morning. I just woke up and I am super tired. Richard: I need to talk about very important business and it involves you Wentworth. (Harry opens the door for Richard.) Richard: I am going to be upfront with you. I know what you did with my wife Becky. Harry: We been seeing eachother for a while. She was about to tell you today that she wants out of the marriage. She does not want money she just wants me. Richard: I don't really love Becky she was just a young women I could manipulate and I could fuck her as my wife. Also it does not matter if I don't love her, Becky is my property and I don't like sharing my property. I keep what is mines and I don't make any exceptions to that rule Harry. Harry: Curse you asshole! Richard: It is 11 am Harry Becky is in trouble and you need to save her. ( Richard takes out the record player and plays a recording of Becky screaming for help.) Harry: I am going to kill you Richard! You don't mess with the women I love. Richard: If you kill me now you will gaurantee Becky's death because you will not be able to find and save her without me. Now I promise you, you will see Becky today. Harry: TAKE ME TO HER NOW! (Scene Change: Richard takes Harry to the second pot hole.) Richard she is over there in that hole Harry. (Harry runs down to the hole and as he is running Richard pulls out his revolver and when Harry turns around with the shovel Richard had his gun pointed at Harry.) Richard: Shove all the sand on to you so you burry your self untill your head is the only thing exposed. Harry: I am not doing this shit okay crazy old dirt bag. Richard: You do as I say or I you will taste lead poisoning. (Richard fires a warning shot next to Harry.) Harry: Fine I will do it. Someone is going to hear me yell for help and you will get busted. Richard: HELP! HELP! HELP! yep nobody comes to this beach because I own this place Harry. (Harry burries himself untill his head is only exposed.) Richard: Wentworth when the tide comes hold your breath. Harry: When can I see Becky? Richard: pretty soon I promise and I keep my promises Wentworth. (Richard leaves the scene for an hour. When he returned he brought a T.V. screen.) Richard: Hears a little enjoyment for you. A T.V. I would not want you to get bored. Harry: Let me out man, thiis is not cool. Richard: Hey look it is Becky she is just chilling there screaming. Harry: I thought you said I can see her you manipulator. Richard: I promised you will see her and you are seeing her right now sow I am fulfilling my promise. Harry: BECKY! You bitch you are really crazy. Richard: She can't hear you she is on the other side of the beach. Okay I am going home now see you when ever. Harry: Help! (The tide started to come and the T.V. broke.) Harry: Oh shit! (Scene Change: Richard goes home and Pulls out all his servalence screens to get a close look at the his wife and her lover. He watches them getting hit by the high tide. He hears them scraming and yelling.) Richard: HA! HA! HA HA! Love the show. Harry(From the screen): Richard I am going to get you, you hear me Richard me and Becky will get out and kill you. Richard if you can hold your breath. ( Harry and Becky both die due to the hightide having the water well above thier heads. Richard goes back out and discards all evidence.) To be Continued! Category:Blog posts